mortalkombatfandomcom_pt-20200222-history
Sub-Zero
Sub-Zeroé um personagem ficticio na franquía Motal Kombat. Ele surgiu no primeiro jogo da série, e ate hoje continua sendo o personagem mais popular da série. Além disso ele é um dos únicos personagens da série que participou de todos os games. [[Imagem:480px-Subzero_mkvsdc.jpg‎|thumb|right|250px|Sub-Zero em Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe]] História (Classic Sub-Zero) [[Ficheiro:100px-Umk3subzero.gif|thumb|left|Sub-Zero em Mortal Kombat 3]] [[Ficheiro:200px-SubZero_DOTR.jpg|thumb|Sub-Zero em Defenders of the realm]] Sub-Zero aparece somente em MK1, nos restantes, quem aparece é seu irmão(de mesmo nome). O Sub-zero original com mascara era membro do clã Lin kuei. Foi morto por Scorpion no Mortal Kombat 1. Devido a escuridão na sua alma, ele ressurge em MK 2 como Noob Saibot. Sub-Zero havia matado Scorpion nos eventos de Mortal Kombat Mythologies. O feiticeiro Quan Chi contrata os serviços do clã Lin Kuei para roubar um pergaminho em um templo Shaolin. O Grand Master dos Lin Kuei envia Sub-Zero para a missão. No templo, Sub-Zero descobre que Quan Chi também contratou os serviços de Scorpion, do clã rival Shirai Ryu. Ambos competem entre si no roubo do pergaminho e chegam ao mesmo tempo a sala do pergaminho. Eles concordam em competir pelo pergaminho em uma luta, onde Sub-Zero vence por conta de seus poderes. Scorpion implora por sua vida, mas seu oponente o decapita e retorna ao clã com o pergaminho. Ao se reecontrar com o Grãnde Mestre, Sub-Zero o entrega o mapa. Quan Chi surge, contente com o sucesso da missão. Ele explica que necessitava garantir que o pergaminho seria obtido, e por isso contratou Scorpion também. Ambos discutem, e o Grã Mestre intervem exigindo o pagamento, Quan Chi entrega como pagamento, os ossos limpos do Grã Mestre do Shirai Ryu, e afirma ter assassinado todos os membros do clã. O Grã Mestre fica satisfeito e oferece novamente os serviços de Sub-Zero. Quan Chi, então, pede que ele vá ao Templo dos elementos, derrote os quatro deuses elementais e consiga o Amuleto de Shinnok. Sub-Zero, então, parte em sua nova busca. Após derrotar os quatro guardiães, Sub-Zero chega ao local onde esta o amuleto e, ao tentar pega-lo, Quan Chi surge e o pega antes, dizendo que o verdadeiro propósito do amuleto e que leverá o amuleto a Shinnok em Netherrealm, então ele poderá tomar todas as almas de Earthrealm e Outworld. Quan Chi foge e Raiden, Deus do trovão surge e informa que Sub-Zero cometeu um terrivel erro. O guerreiro Lin Kuei argumenta que Quan Chi é um lunático e que não existe Shinnok ou Netherrealm. Raiden diz que Sub-Zero deve acreditar nas suas existências, pois iria até Netherrealm recuperar o amuleto, antes que Quan Chi o entregasse a Shinnok. Em Netherrealm, Sub-Zero localiza Quan Chi, mas este se teleporta, deixando-o cercado pela Irmandade das Sombras. Ele consegue se livrar de todos e segue até uma prisão, onde acabou sendo capturado. Jogado em uma cela, Sub Zero encontra-se com Scorpion, agora um espectro, que pretende vingar-se do guerreiro Lin Kuei por ter, supostamente, assassinado sua família e clã. Sub-Zero tenta explicar que o culpado fora Quan Chi, mas Scorpion ataca com seus novos poderes, sendo derrotado novamente por Sub-Zero, que escapa da prisão e elimina o guarda que o prendeu. Sub-Zero encontra a fortaleza de Quan Chi, e dentro derrota suas assassinas pessoais: Kira e Sareena. Sub-Zero decide poupar a vida de Sareena e segue à Pirâmide de Shinnok. Encontrando Quan Chi, o feiticeiro diz já ter entregue o amuleto a Shinnok e que Sub-Zero apenas pôde entrar em Netherrealm por conta do mal em sua alma, e oferece um lugar entre os membros da Irmandade. Sub-Zero nega, sendo inesperadamente ajudado por Sareena na luta contra Quan chi. Sareena, então, diz que quer sair de Netherrealm e ir para onde Sub-Zero quiser. Shinokk mata Sareena, mas Sub-Zero recupera o amuleto e escapa por um portal criado por Raiden. Sub-Zero retorna ao clã Lin Kuei, e o Grãnde Mestre diz que uma pessoa quer vê-lo. Shang Tsung surge, convidando-o para o torneio Mortal Kombat. Sub-Zero aceita, e quando Shang Tsung se vai, o Grãnde Mestre explica que um cliente muito rico pagou muito bem para que Sub-Zero mate Shang Tsung. Sub-Zero aceita e se vai. Sub-Zero Suas vestes são sempre caracterizadas pela cor azul variando um pouco o estilo do uniforme. Se os fatos forem todos alinhadas corretamente, considerando que seu irmão foi morto por Scorpion no primeiro MK e que ele aparece no MK: Shaolin Monks Seu irmão mais velho foi morto por Scorpion no primeiro MK em sua busca por vingança por ter sido assassinado pelo mesmo cruel e impiedosamente, e acreditando que este havia matodo sua família e clan. Sub-Zero mais novo desejava vingança contra scorpion por ter matado seu irmão mais velho,(Classic Sub-zero) e Sub-zero(ainda sem cicatriz)aparecendo em mk2 Scorpion viu Sub-Zero poupar a vida de um de seus oponentes.Assim ele percebe que esse Sub-Zero não era o mesmo que ele eliminara no primeiro torneio e passa a protegê-lo por divida por matar seu irmão.Nos eventos de MK3, Sub-Zero e seu amigo Smoke se negaram a se automatizarem. Na fuga, Sub-Zero conseguiu escapar dos guardas do clã Lin Kuei mas Smoke foi capturado e convertido em um robô. Nessa fuga, Sub-Zero se feriu no olho direito por Kung Lau (o que explica sua cicatriz).Poucos sabiam como era o rosto e a voz do Sub-Zero original.Que renasceu em Netherrealm como Noob Saibot, foi controlado por Shinnok e agora controla o ninja cibernético Smoke(antigo amigo do Sub-Zero mais novo,quando humano).Os Lin Kuei tentaram matar o Sub-Zero mais novo porque ele não queria se submeter à vontade do Grande Mestre. Então ele desafiou o Grande Mestre(Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance) e venceu, assim ganhando o Medalhão do Dragão, que ampliava os poderes de quem o utilizava. Mas o Grande Mestre não aceitou sua derrota e mandou Sektor, que foi derrotado por Sub-Zero.Que se tornou Grand Mestre do Lin Kuei. O Sub-Zero havia começado uma nova ordem Lin Kuei e precisava de novos talentos em seu templo, que agora viraria uma organização do bem. Ele iniciou um pequeno torneio e Frost foi a campeã. Frost era da mesma raça que Sub-Zero os Cryomancers, seres que tinham domínio do gelo(E que já chegou a ser a mais poderosa de Outworld,de onde originavam) Ele aceitou treinar Frost e foi traído pela mesma,que roubou o Medalhão do Dragão,quando Sub Zero baixou a guarda, e assim perdendo o controle, acabou se congelando e, aparentemente, morrendo. Sub-Zero encontrou uma caverna congelada e descobriu ser a tumba de seus antepassados, os Cryomancers. Ali ele enterrou Frost e encontrou uma armadura poderosa e resolveu vestí-la. Saindo da caverna, foi ao encontro de Raiden e das forças do bem mas, no meio do caminho, nas profundezas da Living Forest, uma legião de tarkatans o atacou e ele pensou "Se é para morrer, levarei o máximo deles comigo" e começou a matá-los mas, quando começou a se sentir cansado, a armadura começou a guiá-lo e ele se sentiu revigorado e matou todos os tarkatans e se encontrou com Raiden.Se ele vai lutar com Scorpion, ou mesmo se encontrar com ele novamente, é um mistério. No final do Sub-Zero no Armaggedon, apos ganhar os poderes de Blaze(chefão e personagem secreto de MK:A) o Medalhão do Dragão amplificou seus poderes, tornando-o num tipo de Deus do Gelo. Porém, pelos Elder Gods não terem consentido nisso, ele se tornou inimigo dos Realms e ficou lutando e sendo caçado pelos Elder Gods pela eternidade. O personagem originalmente se chamaria "Tundra" durante o desenvolvimento do jogo, mas os produtores acharam que o nome seria "inexpressivo" para ele. Sub-zero aparece em todos os mortais kombats, exceto em MK1, diferente do que muitos pensam, na verdade quem aparece é seu irmão Classic Sub-Zero (Sub-Zero mais velho, que venho ser mais tarde Noob Saibot) Em MK4 se Shinnok impersionalizar o sub-zero ao congelar o outro sub-zero o mesmo ficará sem mascará. [[Ficheiro:H.jpg|thumb|François Petit como Sub-Zero em Mortal Kombat: O Filme]]Na biográfia oficial de Sub-zero, ele tinha um irmão e uma irmã. Seu pai queria lever seus filhos para o clã Lin Kuei, mas sua mãe não permitia. Eles se separaram, a mãe de Sub-zero foi junto com sua irmã para os Estados Unidos, enquanto seu pai, ele e seu irmão ficaram no clã (isso há muito tempo, provavelmente Sub-zero tinha em torno de 2 anos). Sabemos que o irmão de Sub-zero é Classic Sub-zero, o sub-zero do mal, mas enquanto a sua irmã? Depois que Sub-zero descobriu que Frost tem poderes de gelo similares aos dele, e ela também ser descendente dos Cryomancer, podemos acreditar que Frost seja a irmã perdida de Sub-zero, e assim como seu irmão mais velho, também ter o coração corrompido pelo ódio e a sede de poder. Em MKT (Trilogy) Sub-Zero (Mascarado) Tinha Um Fatality que Foi Censurado.A Razão Do Fatality ter sido censurado foi que: O Fatality Era Que Apagavam as Luzes E Quando Acendia O Personagem estava Morto (Esse Fatality Foi Censurado E Cancelado Pois Os Fans Acreditavam Q Ele "Estuprava" o Adversario)A Partir De MKT Nunca Mais Existiu esse fatality. Características de combate frame|left|Sub-Zero em [[Mortal Kombat 4]] Movimentos especiais *'Rib Breaker': Sub-Zero agarra o oponente, o congela e depois lhe dá um soco. *'Ice Clone': Sub-Zero cria um clone de gelo, que se for tocado congela quem o toca. *'Freze Ball': Sub-Zero lança uma bola de gelo que se encostar no oponente, o congela (o oponente pode defender-se). *'Cold Shoulder': Sub-Zero vai para frente e desfere um soco, deixando um rastro de gelo no chão. *'Icy Pillar': Sub-Zero lança gelo para cima, que aparece em baixo do oponente, fazendo-o ir para o alto mesmo estando congelado por este mesmo golpe. Finalizações *'Head Rip': Sub-Zero arranca a cabeça do oponente junto com a espinha. (MK1, MK4 e MKG) *'Overhead Ice Smash': Sub-Zero pega o inimigo e o levanta pro alto, então congela ele e parte-o ao meio. (MK3,UMK3 e MKT) *'Ice Mist': Sub-Zero solta um sopro gelado que congela o oponente, que cai no chão, ficando em pedaços. (MK3,UMK3 e MKT) *'Deep Freeze': Sub-Zero congela o oponente, então vem deslizando até ele e desfere um gancho que explode ele. (MK4 e MKG) *'Skeleton Rip': Sub-Zero arranca o esqueleto do oponente brutalmente pelas costas. (MKDA) *'Freeze Kick': Sub-Zero congela o oponente e chuta seu corpo, fazendo o oponente explodir. (MKvsDCU) *'Freeze Slam': Sub-Zero agarra o oponente e o levanta pro alto, então o congela e joga o corpo no chão, fazendo explodir. (MKvsDCU) Outras Finalizações *'Animality': Ele se torna um urso polar e mata o oponente. (MK3,UMK3 e MKT) *'Hara-Kiri': Ele se congela a partir dos pés com os braços abertos lembrando vagamente uma cruz, e depois cai ao chão, partindo-se em vários pedaços.(MKD) Categoria:Cryomancer